The Forgotten
by Hungry Hobbit
Summary: After a terrible tragedy, a girl must go live with her only living relatives in Mirkwood and start a whole new life.Facing the obstacles of love, jealousy and pain nothing could prepare her for the forgotten intruder that would step back into her life
1. The Tragedy

Disclaimer : I do not own anything LOTR or Legolas...yet. Muahaha. But seriously, it all belongs to Tolkien who so graciously lent it all to me. If you don't recognize it then chances are I made it up so then it's mine.  
  
AN: Hope you all enjoy this because it was a real pain to write (I have a messed up computer). Flame me if you think it sucks, or say something nice if you like it PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 1: The First Meeting  
  
"What were you saying about the girl, Authon?" Turiniel asked him as she closed her chamber door behind her.  
  
"Her mother was an elf, her father of the race of men—or something in that sense...making her a half-breed if you will," he said. Turiniel shook her head in shame.  
  
"Relations as such should not be. Each race should stay with their own, we don't want mortals mingling with us—"  
  
"That's where I was coming too. She's coming here to stay!"  
  
"What? That's absurd!" she exclaimed.  
  
"She has an uncle here. I believe it's her only relative. Supposedly, he's never met her. I think it was because he disapproved the relations between his sister, an elf, and that man...but I'm not quite shore. But he wasn't about to turn down the poor thing. Witnessing her sister being murdered and finding her mother decapitated in their living room."  
  
"Well if you want my opinion, I swear it that Thranduil is losing it. Letting half-breeds into the society. Honestly!" Turiniel announced. "The time when Legolas will be made king will certainly be a wonderful change--"  
  
Just as the elf spoke her words there was a knock and the door opened. Legolas poked his head through and Turiniel immediately bit her tongue, hoping her lover hadn't heard her speaking of his father in such a way.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" Legolas asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Not as all, darling! Come in, come in," Turiniel said with her usual charm and she shifted over on the sofa so he could join her. "We were just speaking of that poor girl who lost her family," she said sweetly.  
  
"What girl?" Legolas asked while slithering his arm around her slim waist. Authon, who was sitting across from the couple, opened his mouth to answer the prince but Turiniel cut him off.  
  
"You haven't heard? Oh, it's such a tragedy!" Turiniel began telling him of the terrible incident, acting so sincere as if she truly did care for the poor girl, but doing so she was seducing the prince—and she knew it. If there was something Turiniel knew it was the male race. She knew what they liked and what they wanted and she knew Legolas liked innocence, seducing him while pretending she had absolutely no idea what her action were doing to him was her gift. It was as if she had been trained to be with him all her life. Once in a while she ever so lightly brushed her chest, her neck, her hair, and lightly she would touch his chest or his leg every once in a while, and she victoriously glowed inside at her accomplishment.  
  
"That's terrible," he said once she was finished. "How did you come across this news?" he asked. "Surely it didn't happen here--"  
  
"Well, that's the thing," she said and a put a sincere troubled look on her face. "the girl, the _mortal_ girl, is coming to live here, amongst us, the _elves_." She emphasized both mortal girl and elves, hoping she would key those words into his head.  
  
Authon knew exactly what Turiniel was doing, he had known her much too long to be blinded by her act. She was trying to have a say through Legolas, he could talk to the king and perhaps persuade him to forbid the girl to come and stay.  
  
"Why is she coming here?" he asked.  
  
" I believe her only living relative is here," Authon answered.  
  
"Who is it?" Authon shrugged. Turiniel gave him a look that read 'get out' and unable to fight that piercing gaze he obediently excused him self and left her chambers.  
  
Once he was gone , the two gave each other pleasant smiles and Turiniel lightly leaned against him and placed a soft kiss on his...and then another one, then another one, until he pulled her face up to claim her lips. They were both fighting for domination, their tongues exploring each others mouth, their hands running over each others bodies. Turiniel crawled onto his lap, and breaking the kiss she began to hungrily kiss his neck while hastily undoing the clasps pf his tunic and shirt and then kissed her way up to his ear and then claimed his mouth once again. Legolas pulled her roughly against him, letting her feel his length through the thin materials of clothing and the she-elf let out a soft moan into his mouth. He let his hands travel the length of her calves, the curves of her thighs and hips while pulling her skirts up along up with his hands, revealing only her bare skin and undergarments. He helped her out of them and then worked his way up the inside of her thigh until he could slide two fingers inside of her. She let out moans as his digits continued their work and she let out a cry as she through her head back from the explosion of pleasure as her point finally came.  
  
Legolas kissed her shaking body and slipped her dress over her head so she lay completely exposed. As she caught her breath she gave him a naughty smile and hungrily wet her lips.  
  
"Your turn," she said huskily and undid the clasps of his breeches and pulling them down slightly, freeing his aroused member from its aching keeping. Legolas leaned back against the sofa and let out a small groan when she took him into her hand. While stroking his shaft in a certain method she knew could bring him over the edge, she moved off his lap and kneeled in front of him. She gave up the stroking and instead began to tease its tip with her tongue before taking him fully into her mouth. His groans grew increasingly frequent as she altered from strokes to licks, licks to sucking and even slight nibbling. She could sense his climax coming and to help bring him over the edge she grabbed his delicate package and lightly bit his shaft and as suspected he spilled into her mouth, which she eagerly accepted. She swallowed and looked up at his lust filled eyes and whipped her smiling mouth. She had woken the wood-elf inside him, which pleased her greatly.

* * *

Ithilrin approached the door to the lady's chambers, distracted by the parchment he was reading he did not hear the moans coming from inside. He knocked lightly on the wooden surface but jumped back in surprise when he hears the sudden cry of pleasure.  
  
"Bloody whore," he muttered and stalked off. Irritated by his friend's actions but determined to speak with him as soon as possible he placed himself next to the door and waited. A quarter of an hour later the chamber door opened and Legolas slipped out with a satisfied expression on his face. Turiniel was at his side, wrapped in a bed sheet, holding the door slightly open for him and teasingly kissed his the inside of his wrist before he left.  
  
"I thought I might find you here," Ithilrin said before emerging from the shadows in the darkened hallway. "And how is _dearest _Turiniel?" The elf made no effort to hide his distaste for the she-elf. Legolas chuckled slightly and the two walked further down the hall. "Is she still convinced she's the future queen?"  
  
"Yes I think so," he said with amusement. "But I'm beginning to think she could be the one."  
  
"_What_?"  
  
"What? I'm sure she'd make a good wife. She's good with children...good in bed," he said with a smile across his face. Ithilrin laughed with his friend but honestly, he wasn't quite sure if he was being serious or not. "What time is it?"  
  
Ithilrin shrugged. "Some time in the evening." Legolas let out a sigh. "Where are you off too?"  
  
"I have to speak with my father about something...an issue about some girl," he said uncertainly. He was clearly not in the mood to deal with it now.  
  
"Did Turiniel put you up to this?" Ithilrin said with a chuckle. When Legolas did not deny it, it cause Ithilrin to a laugh a little harder. "I'm sorry to say it,mellon nín, but it appears she has you, er how do you say it...whipped?"  
  
"What is in that big empty head of yours?" Legolas exclaimed. "I am not 'whipped', I happen to enjoy doing favors for her. She is my lover..."  
  
"And many others," Ithilrin muttered. Legolas glared at him and an intense silence fell between them as they continued their walk through the caves. Legolas let out a frustrated sigh and abruptly turned to his friend and said,  
  
"What is your problem her?!"  
  
"Legolas I was merely teasing you," he lied and slightly put his hands up to help his plead. Although Legolas possessed many good qualities, the elf could have a terrible temper and Ithilrin was in no mood to get on his friend's nerves at the moment. Legolas silently stalked off, closely followed by Ithilrin who removed a piece of parchment from his pocket.  
  
"Legolas there's a matter I wanted to speak with you about."  
  
"What?" he responded impatiently. Before handing him the parchment Ithilrin plastered the same smile his friend had possessed moments ago and said,  
  
"Oh, come now mellon nín. You know very well I didn't mean it! Turiniel is certainly a keeper, I was just playing with you." Even though Legolas knew perfectly well that Ithilrin was just saying that so he'd look at the stupid parchment, Legolas couldn't help but smile at his friend's foolishness and hopelessness and grabbed the parchment and began to read it over.  
  
"I need you to sign it to get permission to take some scouts to accompany me tomorrow," Ithilrin explained. Legolas, being a captain, could grant him this request.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have to go meet my cousin and make sure she makes it here safely. Her family is dead and me and my father is all she has left. She's being escorted up to the borders of Mirkwood and from there my father wishes our own kin to travel with her through the forest, you know of the dangers that now walk freely through the wood, and my father wants to make sure she will be safe."  
  
Legolas breathed a laugh at the irony of it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing, mellon nín. Just be sure not to dell Turiniel I granted you this," Legolas said as he headed for his chambers to fetch a quill to sign the parchment with. If Turiniel found out he had not only done nothing to try and convince his father to this otherwise then letting the girl come to stay, but that he also signed such a parchment, she wouldn't be too pleased.

Ithilrin and three other scouts had set out early the next mourning to meet his cousin he had never once laid eyes upon...in fact he had never even known she existed until a few days ago when his father came to him with the news. His father rarely ever spoke of his sister who had left him and everything she knew behind to be with her mortal love, and up to this point Ithilrin had suspected that his father felt no love or affection for her any longer. But when we told him of the tragedy, Ithilrin did not miss the great sadness that fell through his blue eyes.  
  
"Welcome," he said as she arrived on a hazel horse accompanied by two other men who came from the village she had lived in her entire life. She said nothing and barely glanced at him. Ithilrin thanked the two men who kindly reassured him that it wasn't a problem at all and they would do anything for the family. They also mentioned how different it would now be without the loving family around anymore. Ithilrin feared it would be too much for his cousin to hear of this so he kindly pleaded them to stop. The two men solemnly apologized and said their fair-wells to the girl who tearfully said good-bye and soon they were off. The girl watched them leave over her shoulder until they were completely out of sight and then slowly turned back to face the four elves.  
  
"Welcome lady. I am Ithilrin and we are to escort you to the palace. Do you need to rest before continuing? Drink? Food?" She shook her head and so Ithilrin and another scout walked ahead, bidding her to follow them, while the other two walked behind her.  
  
For all of the journey she said nothing and her eyes were constantly cast to the ground. Ithilrin took such great pity on her that he slowed his walk until he came to the side of her horse and walked along with her.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked. "Come now, everyone has a name," he said when she did not respond.  
  
"Adariel," she muttered. After that she said nothing and Ithilrin tried once again to reason for a conversation.  
  
"We are cousins you know. Your mother is my father's sister," he said.  
  
"Was," she corrected him. "You can't be a sibling when you're dead." The elf was dumbstruck by her response.  
  
Adariel felt relieved that she'd managed to shut him up, not wanting to talk any longer, but she couldn't help over hear the elf beside him say something in their native tongue.  
  
"I happen to know what you just said," she shot at the elf. He turned to her and gave her a stunning smile that read between the lines 'yea right, you wish'.  
  
"Is that so? Tell me then sindarin speaker, what did I say?"  
  
"That I am a just a hopeless girl and that I won't show any friendliness or gratitude towards him. You told him to that he shouldn't bother with me." All the four elves were taken aback but that didn't stop them from laughing at the elf who had been proven wrong by the girl.  
  
"You must forgive my friend Torion, he often thinks much to highly of him self," Ithilrin said between laughs while Torion teasingly pretended to be angered by all of this. But when he turned his head slightly to look at the maiden saddled on her horse she did not miss the grin on his face and the glow of his green eyes.  
  
For the remainder of the journey there was mostly silence, but it was a pleasant silence amongst them. Torion glanced back at the girl every so often and each time it bewildered him even more that she was not an elf. Besides the long length of her hair and the sharpness of her gray eyes, Adariel possessed the image of an elf in the way she glowed and how she held herself. It was only perhaps the color of her dirty blonde hair and the unhealthy paleness of her skin that convinced him that she was no elf and when she pulled her hair back to reveal the rounded tip of her ear, it confirmed it. But he was quite surprised when she dismounted her horse to see she was a great amount shorter then she'd appeared, a good head shorter then him.  
  
"Welcome to the real of King Thranduil," Ithilrin announced as they emerged from the path in the forest and entered a clearer area revolving around an enormous cave. Adariel had been mildly frightened of the forest they were traveling through, even with the armed elves around her. The forest was dark and mysterious and cries of wild beasts could be heard in the distance. But the area they came to was so much more magnificent then she had imagined! After traveling through the dreaded forest she had been sure the kingdom would be quite similar but it was not. There grew tall, healthy, un-frightening trees around the caves, making it into a 'nicer' area of the forest. There was a stable to the side of the cave and gardens leading up to the entrance.  
  
"If you come with me, I'll take you to my father. Your horse and things will be taken care of," Ithilrin said. Adariel reluctantly handed over the reins of her beloved horse to one of the scouts and then followed her cousin inside the cave. What she saw was truly unexpected! She'd been prepared to enter and find a dark, cold, gloomy cave but instead it was bright and warm and barely resembled the insides of a cavern. She noticed there were barely any windows where they were but it made no difference, it still seemed like the sun's rays were poring into the cavern.  
  
"This is the main hall," Ithilrin explained. "Every other passage in the cave is connected to it." And with no further a due he led her to his father's chambers—the uncle she never had.  
  
AN: Is that a review button I see? Dear Lord it is! REVIEW and tell me what you think! Next chapter will be up shortly.


	2. Meeting by Candlelight

A/N: To people who reviewed, THANK YOU! Let's have a round of applause for all _four_ of you... hopefully next time there'll be a little more... Hope you'll all enjoy this next chapter :)  
  
Adariel hadn't been too kind to him, despite his generosity. How could she feel anything but dislike towards him after he had caused such pain to her mother... to her family? But her uncle, Nurrinion, seemed to accept it for he said nothing.  
  
Adariel had been given a lovely room in the chambers of Nurrinion, much grander then she had expected it to be. It matched the loveliness of every other room in his chambers and that was saying a lot for they were all quite extraordinary. Well lighted with dim golden colors painted on the walls, stone columns throughout the chambers, beautiful wooden carvings everywhere, and tiled flooring. Her bedroom matched the golden walls through out the chambers but there were no stone columns, only wooden ones with lovely engravings and designs. There was one window with light, lazy curtains falling over it, the afternoon's sun poring through it. To her delight, there was a small balcony that looked out onto the pleasant wood and beyond. (A/N: I'm really terrible at descriptions but I mean Nurrinion's chambers to look like Elrond's in FOTR, just a little less grand, and Adariel's like Frodo's room. See the gallery of Elrond's Chambers and Frodo's room in FOTR EE, I think on the first appendices disc. That's what I picture them to look like)  
  
There was a knock at the opened door and then Nurrinion stepped in. If Adariel had never known him to be her mother's brother then she would have never guessed it possible for they looked nothing alike, save for the green eyes and light blonde hair.  
  
"I hope everything is to your liking," he said. Adariel nodded but kept her mouth set on a firm line. Nurrinion sensed her unwelcoming but stayed none the less. "I've gotten you a few gowns, a welcome to your new home present, if you would like to a call them that," he said with a little chuckle but Adariel found nothing in the sort amusing, actually she found it rather insulting. Her _new_ home. This would _never_ be her home. Her home was in her village, her home was with her sister and parents. If Nurrinion noticed her fury then he hid it well for he continued on joyfully. "Well, I'll let you get settled in. If you need anything let me know. If you wish, you may have dinner in your room tonight. I imagine you must be quite tired from your journey and the... recent events. And if you wish to bathe," he said. "It's just across the hall from you." With that he left her alone to settle her self in.  
  
It hadn't taken her long to get organized for she hadn't brought with her many belongings, only clothing and her most precious items. If she could have, she would have brought the entire contents of her large house. With nothing else to do she decided to take a bath and waist away the rest of the afternoon in the bathing room and hopefully drown her self before dinner.  
  
Nurrinion left his study to answer the knock at the front door. He was surprised to see the prince there, covered in mud with his bow and an empty quiver strapped to his back. candlelight  
"Legolas," he said a little uncertainly. "Suilad," he added with a laugh and bid him to come in. (Greetings). "I haven't been honored with your company in what feels like ages and of all the days you show up you are covered in mud! Tell me, what do I owe the honor?"  
  
Legolas breathed a laugh and then said, "It has been long, my lord. And I am sorry to come to you in this state, but I was hoping I would find Ithilrin here? I passed by his chambers and he was not there—"  
  
"Yes, yes he is here. He dropped off my sister's daughter and will be staying for dinner."  
  
"Yes, I heard of the news, and I am sorry. How is she, the girl?" Legolas asked. Nurrinion nodded gravely and sighed.  
  
"She will adapt, but this is all such a change for her...and loosing all her family at once. It's quite a tragedy." There was a moment of silence where Nurrinion reflected on the loss of his younger sister and Legolas kept the silence in a manner of respect.  
  
"Well, I best get him," the elder elf said on a happier note. Nurrinion was certainly a joyful character, always kind and energetic. "I believe he is in his former room resting. Oh, and Legolas, you may go wash your self off as best you can, if you'd like." Nurrinion gestured to the mud, covering the elf from head to toe.  
  
Legolas smiled at his kindness and made his way towards the bathing room. Without even a second thought he walked in, not even considering the thought of anyone being in there. When he stepped into the darkened room, he stood there at the doorway in a daze, his eyes fixed on the girl in the bathtub. The curtains were closed, letting in no sunlight through the window, and only a single candle was lit. The light barely touched her features, but it gave her face shadows and a somber glow. At first she didn't notice him, but when her eyes locked with his he couldn't tare them away from hers. She said nothing, simply watched him with her gray eyes, as if challenging him to make his next move.  
  
"Legolas?" called the voice of his friend from somewhere else in the chambers. Legolas reluctantly pulled his gaze away from the girl and left to greet Ithilrin, but not before throwing her one last look before closing the bathing room door. "What in bloody hell happened to you?" Ithilrin laughed when the prince emerged into the main room.  
  
"Um, oh, it's a long story," he said, his mind distracted due to the thought of the girl. "Um, how is everything with your cousin?" Ithilrin looked at his friend curiously before uncertainly answering him.  
  
"Fine, I suppose. We haven't really spoken; she's been in her room all day. Who can blame her, though? Legolas are you all right?" he asked, remarking how distracted his friend was. Legolas nodded and remarked he'd forgotten why he had wanted to speak with him in the first place.  
  
Ithilrin laughed at this. He and his father had that same quality in common: laughter. "Very well. But you will join us for dinner, won't you? I know it would please my father. And then perhaps you will remember what you needed me for."  
  
Legolas accepted the offer, not out of politeness or for his own pleasure, for he in fact had another dinner scheduled that night. He was staying because it was not the first time he had come across that girl before, and he certainly wasn't going to make it his last. He needed answers..._now._

* * *

"What do you mean he's canceling dinner? For what?" Turiniel demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, my lady, but that is all he said," the poor she-elf said and then quickly left the chambers of Turiniel before she had a chance to say anything else to her.  
  
a/n: I know this chapter was a little short but I'm working all week so I don't have a lot of time to write. Next chapter will hopefully be longer...and better. See that button on the bottom of the page? Yea that one. Click that and review! 


End file.
